simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Suriya
Suriya (Suriyan: สุริยา), officially the Kingdom of Suriya, is a country located in Kebir Blue on the southwest of Amherst Region, Centura Donna Continent. The capital and largest city is Noppharat (Suriyan: กรุงนพรัตน์). Suriya is a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy. The current King of Suriya is Suriyathibodi XII. Etymology The country has always been called "Ban Mueng" (Suriyan: บ้านเมือง) by its citizens. By outsiders, it was usually known by the exonym Suriya. The word Suriya may have originated from ancient languages (S̄uriyā, “Sun”). While Suriyan people will often refer to their country using the polite form "prathet Suriya" (Suriyan: ประเทศสุริยา), Ratcha Anachak Suriya (Suriyan: ราชอาณาจักรสุริยา) means "kingdom of Suriya" or "kingdom of Suriyan". History Geography With the plentiful flooded areas and tropical monsoon climate making Suriya very suitable for farming, farming And attracting settlers to the center of the land more than the highlands and mountains in the north and the plateau in the northeast. 'Climate' Suriya's climate is influenced by monsoon winds that have a seasonal character (the southwest and northeast monsoon).The southwest monsoon, which starts from July until September is characterized by movement of warm, moist air from the West Ocean to Suriya, causing abundant rain over most of the country. The northeast monsoon, starting from September until March brings cold and dry air from the north over most of Suriya. In southern Suriya, the northeast monsoon brings mild weather and abundant rainfall on the eastern coast of that region. Most of Suriya has a "tropical wet and dry or savanna climate" type. The south and the eastern tip of the east have a tropical monsoon climate. Suriya has three seasons. The first is the rainy or southwest monsoon season which prevails over most of the country. This season is characterized by abundant rain with July and September being the wettest period of the year. This can occasionally lead to floods. Topography and drainage The most obvious topography of Suriya is the high mountains, the central lowlands and the highlands of northern Suriya. The central plains are lowland areas that are drained by the Rung Saeng Thong river and sub-rivers. The Rung Saeng Thong and the Arun Saen Chai River are considered an important river system of the country. By the shoulder passed to the delta which is at the head of the Noppharat Bay. The Rung Saeng Thong River and the Arun Saen Chai River runs over one third of the country. The Rung Saeng Thong and the Arun Saen Chai River are the indispensable water courses of rural Suriya. Industrial scale production of crops use both rivers and their tributaries. 'Natural Resources' Natural gas, iron, copper, gold, sea salt, petroleum, tin, rubber, timber, fish, lead, fluorite, herbal medicines. Government and Politics 'Monarchy' Suriyathibodi XII is the current King of Suriya. The constitution stipulates that although the sovereignty of the state is vested in the people, the king will exercise such powers through the government. Under the constitution the king is given very little power, but remains a figurehead and symbol of the nation. As the head of state, however, he is given some powers and has a role to play in the workings of government. According to the constitution, the king is head of the armed forces.' ' The king is also head of the House of Suriyavong Dynasty, the ruling house of Suriya founded by Suriyathibodi I in 4118. The monarchy and the royal family continues to command huge respect in Suriya, with its influence peaking especially during the Suriyathibodi VI to current era. The monarch's official home is the Maha Suriyavong Palace in Noppharat. The heir presumptive to the throne is Prince Raphipol, son of Suriyathibodi XII. 'Administrative divisions' Suriya is divided into 19 provinces (จังหวัด, changwat). The province is considered the first level of government. Which is a regional administrative unit that combines many districts together and is a juristic person In each province, governed by the governor. There are also two specially-governed district: the capital Noppharat. Noppharat is at provincial level and thus often counted as a province. 'Armed Forces' The Royal Suriyan Armed Forces (กองทัพหลวงสุริยา) constitute the military of the Kingdom of Suriya. It consists of the: Royal Suriyan Army (กองทัพบกสุริยา), Royal Suriyan Navy (กองทัพเรือสุริยา), Royal Suriyan Air Force (กองทัพอากาศสุริยา), Thaluangfan Special Forces (หน่วยทะลวงฟัน). The Armed Forces have a combined manpower of 400,000 active duty personnel and another 1,000,000 reserve personnel. King of Suriya is the commander-in-chief of the ared forces, however this position is only nominal. The armed forces ostensibly managed by the Ministry of Defence of Suriya, which is headed by the minister of defence and commanded by the Royal''' Suriyan Armed Forces Headquarters, which in turn is headed by the Chief of the Defence Force. According to the constitution, serving in the armed forces is a duty of all Suriyan citizens. However, only males over the age of 21, who have not gone through reserve training of the Army Reserve Student, are given the option of volunteering for the armed forces, or participating in the random draft. '''Law Enforcement The Royal Suriyan Police (ตำรวจหลวงสุริยา) are the national police force of Suriya. The RSP employs between 200,000 and 220,000 officers. The Royal Suriyan Police frequently is recognized as the fourth armed force of Suriya as their tradition, concept, culture, skill, and training are relatively same as the army. The RSP has a duty to monitor, maintain, calm, arrest and suppress illegal offenders and has a great responsibility in protecting to create peace for the citizens of the country. Economy Suriya is an emerging economy and is considered a newly industrialised country. Suriya is the 2nd largest economy in Southeast Amherst. Suriya functions as an anchor economy for the neighbouring developing economies of nearby countries. In the third quarter of 4399, the unemployment rate in Suriya stood at 6.62% according to Suriya's National Economic. 'Exporters and manufacturing' The economy of Suriya is heavily export-dependent, with exports accounting for more than two-thirds of gross domestic product (GDP). Major exports include cars, computers, electrical appliances, rice, textiles and footwear, fishery products, rubber, and jewellery. Substantial industries include electric appliances, components, computer components, and vehicles. As of 4396, the Suriyan automotive industry was the largest in Southeast Amherst. The Suriyan industry has an annual output of near 1.3 million vehicles, mostly commercial vehicles. 'Transportation' The National Railway of Suriya (NRS) operates all of Suriya's national rail lines. Noppharat Railway Station is the main terminus of all routes. Rail transport in Noppharat includes long-distance services, and some daily commuter trains running from and to the outskirts of the city during the rush hour, but passenger numbers have remained low. There are also three rapid transit rail systems in the capital. Other forms of road transport includes tuk-tuks, taxis—as of December 4398, Suriya has 70,000+ registered taxis nationwide—vans (minibus), motorbike taxis, and songthaews. As of 4394, The busiest airport in the county is Noppharat's Suangsuwan Airport. 'Tourism' Tourism makes up about 7% of the country's economy. Suriya was the most visited country in Southeast Amherst in 4394, according to the World Tourism Organisation. The tourists in Amherst primarily visit Suriya for Noppharat and the historical, natural, and cultural sights in its vicinity. The tourists from other regions not only visit Noppharat and surroundings, but in addition many travel to the southern beaches and islands. The north is the chief destination for trekking and adventure travel with its diverse ethnic minority groups and forested mountains. The region hosting the fewest tourists is Isan in the northeast. To accommodate foreign visitors, the Suriyan government established a separate tourism police with offices in the major tourist areas and its own central emergency telephone number. Foreign Relations Suriya is a member of the Pnakotic Congressional Order and South East Amherst Market (SEAM). Suriya participates in both international organizations and regional organizations. By developing close relationships with other Amherst neighbours who have held annual international and international meetings Regional cooperation is moving forward in terms of economy, trade, banking, politics and culture. Suriya also held the "Viper Diamond", the largest Centura Donna military exercise, with many countries participating such as: Ailuros, Imperial Union of Gaia, Mandarr Peoples Republic, People's Republic of Malizi, The Kingdom of Beautiful Swan. Culture 'Customs' One of the most distinctive Suriyan customs is the wai. Used in greetings, leave-taking, or as an acknowledgement, it comes in many forms, reflecting the relative status of those involved. This salutation is often accompanied by a smile symbolizing a welcoming disposition and a pleasant attitude. Suriya is often referred to as the "kingdom of smiles". 'Cuisine' Suriyan Cuisine blends five fundamental tastes: sweet, spicy, sour, bitter, and salty. Common ingredients used in Suriyan cuisine include garlic, chillies, lime juice, lemon grass, coriander, galangal, palm sugar, and fish sauce. The staple food in Suriya is rice, particularly pure rice (also known as "borisut" rice) which forms a part of almost every meal. Suriya was long the world's largest exporter of rice, and Suriyans domestically consume over 100 kg of milled rice per person per year. 'Music' "Piphat" is a kind of ensemble in the classical music of Suriya, which features wind and percussion instruments. It is considered the primary form of ensemble for the interpretation of the most sacred and "high-class" compositions of the Suriyan classical repertoire. The second major Suriyan classical ensemble is the "Mahori", traditionally played by women in the courts of both Central Suriya and Eastern Suriya. Historically the ensemble included smaller instruments more appropriate, it was thought, to the build of female performers. The ensemble, which is performed in three sizes—small, medium and large—includes the three-string saw sam sai fiddle, a delicate-sounding, middle-range bowed lute with silk strings. Within the context of the Mahori ensemble, the so sam sai accompanies the vocalist, which plays a more prominent role in this ensemble than in any other classical Suriyan orchestra. "Molam" is the dominant folk music of Suriya's north-eastern region. It has much in common with luk thung, such as its focus on the life of the rural poor. It is characterized by rapid-fire, rhythmic vocals and a funk feel to the percussion. The lead singer, also called a molam, is most often accompanied by the khaen, also known as khene. Sports Muay Suriya is a native form of kickboxing and Suriya's signature sport. It incorporates kicks, punches, knees and elbow strikes in a ring with gloves similar to those used in modern boxing and this has led to Suriya gaining medals at the Olympic Games in boxing. Muay Suriya is referred to as the "Weapon of Eight Limbs", because it makes use of punches, kicks, elbows and knee strikes, thus using eight "points of contact", as opposed to "two points" (fists) in boxing and "four points" (hands and feet) used in other more regulated combat sports, such as kickboxing and savate. A practitioner of Muay Suriya is known as a Nak Muay. Public Holidays Category:Countries Category:Kebir Blue Kingdom of Suriya